Recuerdo de 1939
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: A Steve le gusta su vecina, aquella mujer que parece vivir en otro siglo. Este fic participa en el "Mes de Avatares y Vengadores" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_ y _**Capitán América **_son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún Fandom ni personaje, y sólo hago esto por diversión.

La portada de la historia tampoco me pertenece. Créditos a su correspondiente autor.

_Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Vengadores' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, con frecuencia, en la madrugada despierta con su frente perlada de sudor, el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad anormal, y una sensación de congoja que invade todo su cuerpo. Sueños donde la guerra, fría y cruel le atormentan, como aferrándose a él, dispuestos a que jamás olvide esa parte de su vida. Que jamás olvide a qué época pertenece. Al parecer, cumplen bien con su cometido, y es que a pesar de haber vivido en pleno siglo XXI los últimos años, una parte de él siempre sufre por su pasado. Siempre le dolerá saber que, aquellos con los que creció, personas a las que amó y con las cuales compartió inolvidables aventuras, ya se encuentran muertas, enterradas metros bajo tierra, o abandonadas en un asilo de ancianos, así como él debería de estar.

Precisamente hoy, ha tenido una pesadilla con la muerte de Bucky, su mejor amigo. Ha tratado de reprimir esas memorias, de limitarse tan sólo a recordarlo por el buen camarada y persona que fue, y no por cómo murió; mas nunca se dan por vencidas aquellas malditas pesadillas. Bucky cae, y así como no pudo hacer nada en vida real, tampoco en sueños.

Se quita las sábanas de encima con ímpetu, como si con ese acto desechara la angustia del sueño, y se para de su cama, con la intención de llegar a la pequeña cocina de su departamento, el tercer piso de un edificio muy cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Toma un vaso y se sirve jugo de naranja. De repente, percibe una melodía proveniente del departamento de al lado. Se escucha a un volumen bajo y distante, debido a los muros que separan sus cuartos. Pega su oreja a la pared para poder escuchar mejor y sonríe al reconocer el sonido, porque no es la primera vez que un "Scatterbrain" de 1939 suena dándole los buenos días.

Su corazón se ilumina al pensar en su vecina y cada pequeña cosa que hace. Oh, sí: le gusta. Desde la primera vez que la vio, siente una atracción imposible de ignorar.

Ella usa vestidos largos, pegados a su cuerpo o sueltos de la cintura para abajo, con regularidad los combina con un pomposo sombrero. También viste sacos y faldas formales de colores oscuros acompañados de lujosos tacones. Y no, no lo usa sólo para trabajar: lo porta todo el tiempo (Steve casi podría jurar que inclusive duerme con ese peculiar conjunto). Ha escuchado cómo se ríen de ella los jóvenes, haciendo comentarios sobre su ropa que parecía recién salida del antiguo baúl de su abuela. A ella no le importan esos comentarios pero a él le molestan. Le enfada que no sepan apreciar aquella belleza americana.

Cada mañana se rocía una fragancia dulce, pero no huele a esos perfumes costosos que están de moda actualmente. Es un aroma único, ni muy saturado ni muy simple, que parece haber sido producido en un ayer lejano.

Zhu Li (su nombre, elegante de pronunciar, hace juego con su vestimenta) es fanática de la música de los años 30 hasta los 60. Pone en su tocadiscos (¿quién, aparte de ella usa eso hoy día?) a los más distinguidos artistas y se deleita durante horas con su arte.

Con el cine sucede lo mismo: Le llaman más las cintas de antes.

En una de sus tantas conversaciones, Steve estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario del Capitán América, bromeando sobre si de pura casualidad, a ella no la habían congelado y despertado 70 años después. Prefirió guardar silencio: Su plática sobre la galería de pinturas en el museo no merecía ser interrumpida por un chiste bobo.

Y además de vestir bonito, es inteligente. Cada vez que abre la boca, o canta risueña con su melodiosa voz, o dice algún dato curioso, un argumento que no acepta derrotas, ocurrencias ingeniosas las cuales no cualquiera capta.

Es amable con todos, siempre muy educada. Después de un estornudo, allí la tendrás pronunciando un "salud", así seas la persona más detestable del planeta.

Lo que tiene de linda, también lo tiene de fuerte. Tenerla como vecina por varios meses, le sirvió para darse cuenta de la valentía que yace en el corazón de aquella mujer. Camina con estilo y determinación, como sabiendo en todo momento hacia dónde va, sin miedo a nada.

Cuando la miras a los ojos, aquellas joyas color avellana cubiertas con unas pequeñas gafas que le dan un aspecto aún más sofisticado, te transportan a algún lugar años atrás. Por eso le gusta, porque le recuerda a su pasado, pero no a la parte mala, por supuesto, sino a aquel sentimiento de felicidad que se instalaba en su pecho cuando salía a las desoladas calles de su barrio a jugar con un camión de madera, o su madre tarareaba canciones alegres, en medio de la Gran Depresión.

Cuando la tonada termina, él aparta su oreja del muro. Sale de su apartamento, con la tonta excusa (que le ha servido durante mucho tiempo) de sacar la basura. Un encuentro inevitable. Zhu Li le saluda con una sonrisa y él se pierde en sus iris, olvidándose durante un momento del conjunto de pesares que le han tocado vivir.


End file.
